


Misguided

by queersuperteens (ruffboi)



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Marvel, Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffboi/pseuds/queersuperteens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy send out a Young Avengers SOS, but when the rest of the team arrives, they seem to have defeated their opponent with... ice cream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misguided

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my wife for this, whole-heartedly. It is her fault this happened. Her fault and the vodka's.

Kate got a text from Teddy late in the afternoon that said they’d found a villain and if the rest of the Young Avengers could hurry up and get there, they’d really appreciate it. Not in so many words, in so many words it was _need ya help asap!!_ and an intersection near Central Park, but details like that weren’t important. She called Jonas and Eli, assuming that the former could handle bringing his girlfriend without being told, and then raced to the scene.

When they finally reached Billy and Teddy’s location, they were ready for a fight, Kate already with an arrow on the string. Instead, they found the boys sitting on the base of a statue with a young man in a lab coat and goggles sitting between them, all three of them eating ice cream from the cart a couple hundred yards away, chatting away.

“What the hell!” Kate said, stalking up to them. “I thought you said you needed backup ASAP! This is _not_ a fight.”

“Well, it was!” Billy said quickly, trying to placate Kate, while the guy in the lab coat let out a soft “meep!” and tried to hide behind Teddy. “It was a misunderstanding, though. Well, okay, not really, ‘cause he says he’s evil and everything, but I’m pretty sure it’s just a case of having the right motivations and the wrong idea of how to y’know. Make the world a less sucky place!”

“You’re eating ice cream. With a super villain. Who wants to make the world a ‘less sucky place’.” Kate spoke slowly, deliberately, her tone as flat as the look she was shooting Billy. Teddy just shrugged a little.

“If you think about it,” he pointed out, “there’s a number of heroes who started out as bad guys. Including the original Hawkeye.”

“He’s got a point,” Cassie offered quietly, hands behind her back in a very nonthreatening stance. Kate shot her a glare before turning back to the boys. 

“He was breaking the law or plotting to, if you called us,” she said. “If he’s still saying he’s _evil_ , why aren’t we maybe _doing our jobs_ and _capturing_ him?”

There was a long silence from everyone, until Lab Coat raised his hand from behind Teddy’s shoulder. “Um, miss Hawkeye, ma’am? If it’s all the same to you, I’d really rather not get beat up.” Kate stared flatly at him, and he gulped audibly before continuing. “It’s just that, well, I kind of thought that maybe if I ruled the world, I could make it a better place...”

“Seriously?” Eli asked, incredulously. “You want to rule the world to make it better? Not for... money or power or something?”

“Dr. Horrible’s just misguided,” Billy piped up. “See why we didn’t want to fight him?”

“Dr. Horrible? That’s the best you could come up with?” Kate pinched the bridge of her nose. “Whatever. You do realize that more competent villains than you have failed to take over the world? I mean, Doctor Doom, for one, which by the way is a much cooler name than Dr. Horrible.”

“Hawkeye, can we maybe cut the guy some slack?” Teddy asked calmly. “If he decides to try something evil while we’re talking to him, I’m pretty sure either of us could take him without trouble."

Kate looked from Teddy to Billy to this Dr. Horrible character a few times, then threw up her hands. "Whatever. Just make sure he doesn't blow anything up. I'm going home."

Eli, Jonas, and Cassie all looked at each other for a moment, trying to decide what to do, before Eli finally shrugged and headed out after Kate. Jonas and Cassie turned to leave as well, though Cassie turned and waved before they did. "Nice meeting you!"

"Well," Dr. Horrible said, his voice wobbling a little. "They seemed nice."


End file.
